I Was Blind
by Jesse X3
Summary: the Silent Brothers charge Magnus with a young warlock to train. What happens when he falls for her? (1)


_A little something that came to me last night, hope you enjoy. If not, oh well:)_

**Magnus' POV**

There she is, sitting on the counter in my loft, eating her pudding cookie and wiped cream mixture. I never thought I would like it but it's actually delicious. Though I never understood why she eats it in a cup. What's so special about a cup?

Alexandria Dragon, with her long wavy brown hair, and her chocolate eyes. It's amazing how she acts like Alec and doesn't even know it. Cleaning up all the time, running after demons when they misbehave, it scares me sometimes, when she come home covered in ichor and her own blood, never letting me help her though.

She doesn't know I'm watching her; she's caught up in her mundane actions. Another thing that scares me, she never uses her magic, refusing to tell me why too. It has something to do with her past, I'm sure, but if I ask, she'll shut down, go hide in her room. I hate it when she does that.

Almost two months ago the Silent Brothers came here, said they needed someone to look after a warlock, a very powerful warlock, and train her. Taking pity on the girl-having to live with Silent Brothers- I accepted without even seeing the girl. An hour later she was standing on my doorstep.

At first glance I thought she wouldn't be anything like my Alec, a welcomed thought, but now, I want her to be mine.

She's never seen me that way.

She jumps down from the counter, her pale skirt billowing out around her as she falls. She rinses out her cup before putting it in line with the others to be washed, so mundane.

"Stop staring, it's not polite."

Well, maybe she does know I'm here, "Why a cup?"

"Why do you wear skinny jeans?"

"Tushay."

"Thx."

Walking around the counter I can see her tense, another unmentionably thing that I don't know the answer for. Gently turning her toward me I look into her eyes. They seem to go on forever, unreadable even to me.

Before I realize what I'm doing, I hear myself say, "You remind so much of him."

Her eyes narrow and she's walking away before I can even understand what I've just done, and I hear her whisper, before her door shuts, "I am not that boy in your pictures."

**Alexandria's POV**

I know I've hurt him with my words, but it's the only thing I have to hold onto. He thinks of me as that black haired, blue eyed boy he still loves, it hurts him to have me near when I act like Alec, it's also the only reason I'm still here at all. Even the Silent Brothers couldn't stand me more than a week. Reminding Magnus of Alec is the only thing keeping me here.

I don't want to leave. I like it here, I can leave the loft if I wish and go kill things, come home to a worried Magnus- he looks adorable when he's worried- and go to sleep, without waiting to be yelled at or hit or worse.

I've waited almost two months for Magnus to snap, but he's the most patient thing on earth. I thing I can thank Alec for that, though I hate being compared to him. The sparkly High Warlock always says Alec taught him a lot, what exactly I don't know. I don't like the look Magnus gets when he thinks of Alec. I hate it really, I've seen it more and more lately, it scares me to a point. Every time I see that look I think he's going to throw me out, something I'm not sure I would survive. No matter how hard I try to hide it I know I need Magnus, I'm afraid of the Shadowhunters, the Downworlders-even though I'm one of them-, even my own magic. I'd be nothing more than a scared girl living on the streets, I need him, and he doesn't even know it.

**Magnus' POV**

I wish she would open up to me. I don't mean to compare her with Alec, she just doesn't see how alike they are, all she sees is that he is not here, and she is. Sometimes I think she's jealous, but what is there to be jealous of, she isn't in love with me, Alec was. My Alec, I miss him so much, then I see her, this girl that looks nothing like him, yet half the time acts exactly like him. I miss him terribly, but she somehow eases the pain, a puzzle even to me.

After two months I know, I know I love her, but I don't want her to run from me. Officially she is my charge, until she can watch out for herself, but I can't even think of seeing her leave.

I walk to her door, but pause when I her music coming from the room. She's upset; it's the only time she listens to music.

I decide to leave her be for the night.

**Alexandria's POV**

While listening to trance usually helps when I'm…not so happy. It wasn't working, at all, so I wait till Magnus goes to sleep, which wasn't very long, and go hunting.

Most of the time I hunt alone, a glimpse of a Lightwood once in a while, but tonight it seemed nothing would be normal. I slink down back allies unnoticed, until I see a bright flash to my left, I know the glow immediately, an angel blade. I jump onto a trashcan and leap over the Shadowhunter, I've never fought one before, but I know I don't want to hurt them, and I don't want to get hit by that blade.

"Stop, Shadowhunter."

"And why should I do that, demon?"

"I am no demon, Lightwood."

The Shadowhunter freezes at the name, and stands up straight, "How do you know that name?"

"I am Alexandria Dragon, Magnus Bane's charge."

"Magnus?"

"The High Warlock."

"I know who he is, where is he?"

"Home I guess, I do as I please by night, Shadowhunter."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Same as you, looking for something to kill."

"My dad would love you."

"Whatever."

"Have you seen a Vampire around here?"

"Vamp hotel down there." I say pointing down the lane.

"He wouldn't be there."

A pale body drops from the sky right in front of me. He stands to his full height, a vampire.

"Hey."

"Simon, where have you been?"

"Where have I been? Where have you been, and who is this, your girlfriend?"

"I'm Alexandria Dragon, Vampire, and you'll be wise to remember it."

"Dragon, I know that name. Magnus' girl."

"Excuse me?"

"What you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Tell her and Magnus will kill you." The Shadowhunter interrupted.

"That's true; I think I'd rather live. See you back at the house, Max." Simon disappears into the night.

"What was he talking about?"

"Ask your keeper, when you see him next. Hey, you think you could help me tonight?"

"With what?"

"Blowing up an old fire house."

"I thought you liked things secret?"

"Not this time. What do you say?"

"I say, it sounds fun."

**Magnus' POV**

Waking to the sound of a shouting Shadowhunter, was not my idea, but that's what happened.

"Magnus?" I don't recognize the voice. I walk to the living room, where I freeze.

"Magnus?"

"What happened?" I ask as I rush to her side.

"I ran into her on a back ally; ask her to help with a job. I don't know what went wrong. I found her like this after the house exploded."

"How," I stare at the Shadowhunter, "did it explode?"

"Early destination, we were placing the last charge at the old fire house when it blew."

Moving Alexandria into a sitting position I ask, "What color was the flame?"

"Blood red, why?"

"It wasn't an 'early destination' as you so kindly put it. There's a reason she's my charge. She can't fully control her magic."

Feeling bad the Shadowhunter stayed the night, while I watched over my charge with worried eyes. By four, I'm close to breaking, I can't tell if she's even breathing, her eyes haven't moved, her body as still as death itself.

At six the doorbell sounds.

"What?"

"Hey Magnus, its Simon. Have you seen-"

"Shut up, and get in here."

"Okay." Simon comes up to see us all sitting in the living room around Alexandria.

"Umm… Magnus?"

"What is it Simon?"

"Can I talk to you, alone?"

Sighing I stand and walk to the kitchen.

"What?"

"I just came from the institute. They are not happy she was out there."

"They know she can do as she pleases by night. It's the only way for her to learn, just like you, and them."

"Magnus, they think you're not fit to watch her. I know you, Magnus. You can't loss her, she's too much like him, and you know it."

"Not fit. Would they like to try training her?"

"They want her to go back to the Silent Brothers."

"They won't take her back, she's too powerful. The institute should know that, besides she can't go anywhere right now. She's out cold, if she's even alive."

"What do you mean if she's even alive?"

"She's a warlock; it's not easy to tell."

"How long?"

"Before one."

"Crap."

"You're telling me. I haven't been able to do anything but worry."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I don't know what exactly happened, it could just be her own power coming out at the wrong time and the wrong place, or she was using a spell that was too powerful for her-though I highly doubt there is one-, it could be any one of so many things. If I do one thing wrong, or if I do something when nothing is wrong I could hurt or even kill her."

"That doesn't sound very good."

"No, it most defiantly is not."

"Guys!" me and Simon run back to the living room, where Alexandria is sitting up.

I run to her side, sitting down beside her, and pulling her into a hug, "Are you okay, my dear?"

I hold her back long enough to see the question in her eyes, "'my dear'?"

I smile, and pull her to me again, "Don't you ever do that to me again." I whisper in her ear, and I feel her shutter, and put her arm around me, hugging back.

After Max-the Shadowhunter- and Simon leave, I sit down beside her once again, at first she refuses to look at me, but I know she's just thinking.

"What happened?"

"Bright blood red, I never thought I'd see it again." She looks me in the eye before continuing, "Do you know what it means?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, yes I know exactly what it means."

"Care to share?"

"Before the Silent Brothers found me, I lived with my father. He hates me, he would hit me, burnt me, shot me once even. He would lock me up for days, throw me against walls, set me loos in a factory so he could hunt me down again; I lost count of how many times he tied me up somewhere and left me. But there was one time, just before the Brothers came, I fought back, I had to. I was so scared. He had brought me to a warehouse, let me run, I remember he gave me two minutes, I remember thinking that that's all I needed. I ran, as fast as I could, I saw the skylight, I saw red and then I was flying.

"My mark, my dragon wings. I was almost there, but he won't let me go that easy, I felt him hit me, my left wing broke, and I fell. I remember thinking I was stupid, they hadn't fully grown yet-my wings. I hit the ground, hard. Him on top of me, he grabbed my arm and slung me off him, into a wall. I felt my other wing crack as I hit it, jumping up I ran. I heard him behind me, a few feet and he would be on me.

"I ran until I hit a wall, I looked all around but there was no way out, something he always made sure of, flying had been my only hope. I turned to see him there, just watching me, with his cold flame red eyes and black dragon wings extended behind him, almost three times his height. I sank to the floor, thinking he would just beat me, but he didn't. He folded his wings, and crouched down to the floor, he crawled on top of me, ripping at my clothes until they were ribbons, he rapped me, as if I was nothing, his daughter. I know he's a demon, but still.

"That bright blood red color, it's the color that covers my wings. I hadn't seen it sense that day. It means I shouldn't be afraid anymore."

"What exactly where you afraid of?" I ask.

"My father, I was terrified he would come looking for me. I thought he had taken something from me that day. When the Silent Brothers found me, one of the things they taught me was that he could never touch me again, but I didn't believe them. They didn't see the color fade from my wings, or the strength I saw in his eyes as his wings grow brighter, they looked more like living flames by the time he…"

"Alexandria."

"Yes, Magnus?"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"You know how you're supposed to teach me to control my power?" I nod, "You don't have to anymore, I have my full power, I don't know how or why, but I can feel it, in my wings, my arms, even my toes for some reason. I feel power running through me, and I feel the control I hold over it."

I'm looking into her smiling eyes, she's so happy I can almost feel it, it's contagious. I can't help but smile too. I'm a perfect display of happiness, but inside I'm dying, she doesn't need me, she never has, but now, she can leave if she wants. She's always out at night that alone tells me she wants to go.

I pull her to me, hugging her, taking in her wonderful smell, and before I can hide it, I'm crying.

**Alexandria's POV**

Magnus is holding me as though he'll never see me again, and I feel his tears soaking my shirt, holding him tight I ask, "Magnus, why are you crying?"

"I'm going to miss you so much."

Miss me? What is he talking about? Wait? "Magnus, there was something Simon said; he said I was 'your girl', what does that mean?"

"Simon knows me better than most, I tell him things, and he tells me things."

"But why did he say that? I tried to get him to tell me but he said to ask you."

"I suppose it doesn't matter now. It means that I love you. I have for a while now, I just never said anything, I was afraid you would run away from me if I told you." I hold him at arm's length to look into his beautiful cat eyes.

"Magnus, I'm not leaving. I love you, and you mean more to me than anything in this world, or any other world. You've taught me everything I know and I'll never leave you." Magnus' mascara runs down his face as new tears come; I smile and pull him towards me. Softly kissing him i hear him moan.

I was blind to not see it. He never pointed out my faults, or my mistakes, never pushed when it came to my past, or anything I didn't want to talk about. He praised my every move, and watched me all the time. The way he would accidentally call me 'dear' or 'darling'. The worry in his eyes when I came home covered in blood and ichor. I was blind not to have seen it.

**Magnus' POV**

I haven't felt this way since the last time I saw Alec. I remember Alec telling me to find another to love. I've finally found a way to give Alec his final wish. I know I'll never forget him, but at least I know I can move on.

I pull Alexandria into my arms as we lay on the couch; I won't loss her, my reason for living.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you more." She whispers back.

"I love you most." I lean down, kissing her forehead, and I know I've won.


End file.
